Master The Force
by The Almighty Shipper
Summary: I claim no copyright, all rights go to their respective owners, this takes place in an alternate universe where Anakin after a life shattering loss must decide to stay with the Lightside of the force or succumb to the Darkside, or to find an alternate path to follow.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I claim no copyright, all rights go to their respective owners.

The Jedi Code: There is no emotion, There is peace, There is no ignorance, There is knowledge, There is no passion, There is serenity, There is no chaos, There is harmony, There is no death, There is Peace.

The Sith Code: Peace is a lie, There is only passion, Through passion I gain strength, Through strength, I gain power, Through power, I gain victory, Through victory, My chains are broken, The force shall free me.

Loss it can either spread into you like a disease making someone full of hateful deeds or it can spawn a noble seed, one who can bypass his own needs. The city of Coruscant was drenched in rain, dark clouds almost covered the early evening sky the weather fit the mood of the Jedi order and the senate of the Republic, for it was day for mourning and pain. For the Republic had suffered a crippling blow in the Clone Wars, the Republic had lost one of their most beloved and most valued members of the senate, Senator Amidala. None however felt the blow as one Anakin Skywalker, her secret husband, Anakin was sitting in his living quarters inside the Jedi temple deep in a dangerous mental state, for Anakin was still grieving he had lost one of the most important people in his life, his secret wife Padme Amidala the Queen of Naboo. Anakin had felt her death was on his hands, no matter how he tried to shut it out of his mind images of her bloody corpse weakly calling out to him to save her. He shut his eyes intensely trying to shut out the memory of not long ago, even though the loss of the senator had shook the core of all of Curosant he could not let on that he and the senator were secretly married or his situation would be much worse, he would be expelled from the Jedi order, he would be publicly shamed, he would lose not only his master and friend Obi Wan Kenobi, but also his padawan and close friend Ahsoka Tano. The mental state of Anakin was deteriorating slowly but surely, he was becoming dangerously unstable, before he knew it, he was reliving the moment he had lost the love of his life.

It was during the battle of Saleucami, a major Separatist strategic position to launch major attacks against the Jedi order and the Republic, the plan was simple the three jedi Anakin himself, Ahsoka who was his padawan, and Obi Wan his long time friend and master were to take the major strongholds held by the separatist army, however on this particular day Senator Amidala had decided to join the republic army this day. Everybody including Anakin, Obi Wan, and Ahsoka thought that this point would bring a swift end to the long war that had started so long ago. Just before the ground forces landed Padme exchanged a glance with Anakin that spoke a thousand words, they landed almost instantly were met by multiple droid battalions that began firing at the Low Altitude Assault Transport ship, the Clones returned fire decimating multiple droids in the process. The three Jedi and the Senator jumped straight from the ship, the three Jedi slashed and cut down the droids with ease while the Senator used her blaster in the battle. Anakin ended up with his back pressed against Padme's as they continued killing hordes of droids.

"You sure you can handle this princess?" Said Anakin in his usual cocky manner as he deflected the laser blasts from the droids.

"Oh you are so sleeping on the couch when we get back home" Said Padme still firing at the droids.

"You wouldn't do that to me would you?" Said Anakin still smirking.

"Just watch me Ani, I'll show you what this princess can do" Said Padme with an equally cocky smirk on her face.

Just then Padme took a Droids arm and quickly broke it off and bashed another droid across the face with it followed up by a spinning back kick that took another droids head off. Padme smirked at Anakin who had to admit he liked seeing this side of his secret wife.

"Hows that for fighting like a girl?" Said Padme putting her hand on her hips.

"Not bad" Said Anakin before thrusting his hand forward crushing three droids that had almost got the drop on Padme.

"But could use some improvement" Said Anakin still smirking.

"Is it wrong that when I see you like that it turns me on?" Said Anakin with a chuckle.

"Just wait till you see me tonight" Said Padme walking shyly towards Anakin.

Ahsoka jumped between the two just in time saving them from a droid while also snapping the two back to reality. The Jedi and the Senator blushed as they realized what they had almost done and in the middle of a battlefield, Ahsoka looked back at the two and smirked slightly as the sight of the two blushing.

"C'mon you two in case you hadn't noticed the battle is over we just have to take the main base and Saleucami will belong to the Republic" Said Ahsoka.

"Of course I'm sorry, I was just um…" Padme trailed off.

"Admiring each other's skill" Said Anakin quickly.

"Yeah that's right" Padme said with a forced smile.

"From what I saw you were admiring something else" Ahsoka muttered to herself.

"What'd you say snips?" Asked Anakin.

"Oh nothing c'mon we got this in the bag as long as you can keep up with me Skyguy" Said Ahsoka with a wink before running after Obi Wan.

"I guess you know why I call her snips" Said Anakin to Padme as they followed close behind.

The group along with a handful of clone troopers including Commander Cody and Captain Rex stormed the poorly constructed fortress fighting their way through the long hallways and long but poorly built corridors the hallways being lit up by the flashes of blue and green from the Jedi's lightsabers. It was not long before they reached the command center and the three Jedi were both shocked and yet satisfied by what they were seeing. Standing side by side in the command center were both Count Dooku the former Jedi turned Sith Lord, and General Grievous the cyborized Kaleesh, Dooku as always looked as if he was expecting them, however Grievous was somewhat shocked to see them and readied his four arms each equipped with the lightsabers of fallen Jedi. Anakin, Obi Wan, and Ahsoka slowly surrounded the two, the clones filled the gaps between the three protecting Senator Amidala.

"We take them together, and no rushing in, this is too important to let these two get away, isn't that right Anakin" Said Obi Wan as he glanced at his former Padawan.

"I learn from my mistakes master" Said Anakin coldly as he remembered.

"Wanna fill me in?" Asked Ahsoka.

"Long story, not enough time" Said Obi Wan.

"Ah master Kenobi, my how you've grown, I have been expecting you" Said Dooku with a grin.

"Don't let your delusions fool you Dooku, you will not escape not this time, you will be tried and convicted" Said Obi Wan.

"My offer still stands Master Kenobi, if only you would see the truth, as your master Qui Gon did, he understood, but it was too late for him" Said Dooku pacing back and forth.

"What's he talking about Master?" Asked Anakin holding his lightsaber in front of him.

"It's nothing Anakin" Said Obi Wan gritting his teeth.

"Ah so you haven't told him, well then I'll explain then, I simply told your master the truth, that the Jedi's judgment has been clouded by the dark side of the force, the corruption in the senate is what is leading to the Jedi's inevitable demise, and the Jedi have not the slightest clue though it's right in front of their faces" Explained Count Dooku.

"You told him this?" Asked an angered Grievous.

"Be calm Grievous, he didn't believe me what a shame" Said Dooku.

"It matters not, I will squash them like the insects they are" Said Grievous.

"I do not believe lies Dooku" Said Obi Wan, his frustration growing.

"That is afterall why I decided to leave the Order, I could only hope that Qui Gon would have taught you this Master Kenobi" Said Count Dooku.

"You left because you chose to serve yourself, you scum" Said Anakin glaring at the sith.

"Enough of this your time has run out Dooku" said Obi Wan as he struck a fighting pose.

"Such a disappointment" Said Count Dooku, a grim expression across his face as he ignited his lightsaber.

General Grievous ignited his four lightsabers, twirling them slightly as he advanced on Anakin and Ahsoka. The clones open fired on the Sith Lords only for Grievous and Dooku to deflect the blasts killing the few clones and tossing aside the remaining clones. Obi Wan and Dooku's lightsabers crashed together making a terrible crackling noise, as the two stood there Obi Wan noticed Dooku was only using one hand as if to mock him only infuriating Obi Wan further once they broke apart. Obi Wan came in fast, swinging at Count Dooku's head. Dooku parried the cut easily. As they fight, it quickly becomes clear that Dooku is the complete swordsman elegant, graceful, classical a master of the old style. Count Dooku thrusted forward as Obi Wan stepped back quickly, panting for breath. Obi Wan took a deep breath, adjusted his hand for a fresh grip on his lightsaber. For a moment, he drove Count Dooku back. However Dooku's superior skill began to show again, and he forced Obi Wan to back away slightly.

Meanwhile Anakin and Ahsoka were dealing with General Grievous, with every attack he dealt it was fast it looked like a flash, the two mainly focused on dodging his attacks, however Anakin grew tired of playing defense, he swung wildly but with near perfection form with his lightsaber as it crashed into Grievous's lightsabers, Ahsoka quickly joined the fight using more of an acrobatic form of lightsaber contact to counter Grievous's multiple lightsaber attacks. Again and again their lightsabers crashed against each other, Grievous may have had more arms but the two Jedi were too quick and resilient, the two Jedi and the sith cyborg were at even odds. General Grievous brought down all four of his lightsabers, two on Anakin's lightsaber, and two on Ahsoka's lightsaber with full force, Anakin and Ahsoka exchanged a look and flung their hands forward flinging Grievous into the wall behind him. The Sith cyborg hit the ground coughing profusely, clutching his chest as he did, Ahsoka ran towards him and attacked from above, Grievous blocked with all four of his lightsabers before pushing Ahsoka back. Ahsoka rolled back to her feet, Anakin and Ahsoka attacked relentlessly ending with another deadlock, not one of them backing down in the slightest, as Padme observed she quickly took aim at Grievous's heart with her blaster, she fired a shot but aimed a little to high and only hit Grievous's shoulder slightly weakening Grievous causing Ahsoka to lop off one of his mechanical hands. The Droid general used all his might to push the two Jedi off of him before sprinting across the room decapitating all remaining clones with the exception of Cody and Rex who were tossed aside like rag dolls. He swung at the Senator, however only managed to slice through her blaster before rolling away from a second swing, Anakin shook off getting tossed aside. Anakin saw his secret wife pick up one of the dead clones blaster rifles trying to hit Grievous but only being deflected away before slicing the rifle in half and kicking Padme into a wall. Anakin dashed towards Grievous with the sole intent of protecting his wife, he blocked the downwards strikes intended for Padme without hesitation, this time Anakin was forced on the defensive. Fear was overpowering Anakin's anger, as Anakin blocked two over head attacks he failed to notice the third arm going for a side slice, he was able to block the attack but lost his footing and fell on his back. As Padme watched her husband fall to the floor on his face she pulled out her concealed blaster pistol, however Grievous gripped her wrist so hard she was forced to drop her pistol before Grievous refocusing his grip to Padme's throat as he lifted her into the air. Once Anakin opened his eyes he saw a horrifying scene, Grievous grabbing Padme by the throat and thrusting one of his lightsabers through her stomach.

The level of emotions coming from Anakin could not be contained, while he ran to Padme's side Ahsoka took the fight to Grievous. Anakin held Padme's corpse. Tears without hesitation came from Anakin's eyes, with her dying breath she muttered only one word, his name "Anakin" was all she said. In a flash second the room became dark, cold, and bloodthirsty, Obi Wan glanced to Anakin from his duel from Count Dooku to witness Anakin stand up above Padme's corpse, his eyes covered by his light brown hair, when he looked up it was clear the only thing in Anakin's eyes was hatred, rage, and revenge. Anakin went absolutely berserk against the cyborg delivering each strike with all his strength with sheer raw power almost emitting from himself, Anakin's raw and ruthless power was so intense Grievous required all three of his lightsabers to stop Anakin's strength from pushing him back.

"Your apprentice has all the qualifications, now if only you would follow his lead master Kenobi and give yourself to the truth, you would become more powerful than ever before" Taunted Dooku with their lightsabers locked.

"I do not desire power Dooku, my loyalty is to the Jedi and the Republic"Said Obi Wan.

"Your blind obedience to those dogmatic fools will bring about their own destruction" Replied Dooku breaking apart from their duel but not before knocking Obi Wan to the floor.

"Grievous we're leaving" Said Dooku making for his ship.

Grievous looked over to Dooku before finally mustering the strength to push off Anakin's assault momentarily but just enough time for Grievous to retreat towards Dooku's ship Anakin in hot pursuit of the two of them. The young Jedi was close behind the two Sith Lords, anger fueling his every movement, Obi Wan and Ahsoka could see the fiery rage consuming him. When he had finally caught up to them he flipped onto their ship as it started to depart from the ground and instantly started dueling Count Dooku, though Dooku was regarded as the best duelist in the galaxy Anakin's raw power and rage were besting Dooku, leaving Dooku no other choice he used his force lightning to push Anakin off of the ship and back on to the ground.

"Come back and face me you gutless cowards!" Screamed a rage filled Anakin.

The memory tormented Anakin he put both hands on his head as if the memory inflicted searing pain to him. Tears flowed from his eyes, his stomach felt empty nothing but pain lurked their as if a scream wanted to escape but did not have the air to breathe it. Eventually his silent sobs turned into short painful breaths, he had no more tears to cry, his face stung from his previous tears, Anakin wondered to himself what could he do to make the pain stop, he would do anything just to end the pain that consumed him, it was unbearable his heart felt like it was being squeezed making it hard for him to breathe. Suddenly a dangerous thought entered Anakin's mind as his eyes turned towards his lightsaber, yes he thought it was the only way he could see his beloved once more, the tool he had carried into battle could relieve him of this terrible pain. His lightsaber started to look really friendly to him, his robotic arm took hold of it, his fascination grew with it examining it closely. Disturbingly his mind felt at peace when he played with the idea, the thought that it would all be over soon that in just one press of a button he could end the pain and rejoin his dead wife. Almost instantly he felt as if he had one million tons pressing against his head, he was breaking down. Slowly Anakin pressed the emitter end of his lightsaber against his stomach and readied himself for what he had decided to do. Silently choking on his tears as they trickled down his cheek, they stung his face with their bitterness. His robotic forearm was quivering as it made its way to the hilt of his lightsaber as it just hovered above the activation button that would unleash the the blade into his stomach. Anakin struggled to bring his robotic finger to the button barely grazing it. "This is it, this will bring me back to you", he thought to himself as he prepared to press down on the button. However Fate had other plans.

Instantly Anakin heard his door open, quickly and silently he wiped his tears away as well as concealing his lightsaber out of sight, he quickly swung around to see who had arrived at his living quarters. In his doorway he saw his Padawan Ahsoka dressed all in black funeral wear, a grim expression already covering her face, for a moment there was silence between the two before Anakin was back on his feet and slowly made his way to his Padawan.

"What are you doing here Ahsoka?" Asked Anakin

"Master, I was just here to let you know that the funeral will begin shortly, all the masters here on Coruscant are attending, along with all of the Senators" Said Ahsoka grimly.

"Oh yeah, that's right, I was just getting ready" Anakin lied.

"Um Master, there's something I think you should know" Said Ahsoka.

"What's that?" Asked Anakin curiously.

"I knew about you and Padme" Confessed Ahsoka.

"What do you mean" Said Anakin trying to hide his pain.

"I know you too were more than just good friends, I knew you two were together, you don't have to lie to me I actually supported you two, and I know deep down you're hurt I just wanted you to know that you can come to me when you're ready to talk about it and that I'm sorry" Said Ahsoka as she hugged Anakin.

Anakin was silent as he embraced Ahsoka's hug, but his sadness was now replaced with despair, despair that he was to witness his wife's funeral, the last time he would see her beautiful face. As the two embraced in comfort Anakin let a shaky breathe escape mouth, he had no more tears to spare, the only feeling that consumed him was despair and hopelessness. The feeling was as if he had a hole punched through his sternum and there was no way of healing this wound as it left the Jedi Knight with emptiness in his gut. The two Jedi eventually parted their hug, as Ahsoka looked up into her masters blue eyes she could see the pain building up inside of him.

"Come on Master, we better get going" said Ahsoka.

"Yeah I know, I just want to see her face just one last time" Said Anakin almost as if he was out of breath.

As evening was converting to night the sky was violet with shades of dark blue reflecting the mood of the funeral. The Rain was much more lighter than before with a slight gust lightly blowing against the brown cloaked robes of the Jedi in attendance. Queen Amidala's open casket was carried by carriage through the streets of Coruscant behind her carriage was followed by numerous Senators who knew her well, the new Queen of Naboo Jamilla, as well her Gungann allies such as Jar Jar Binks and Rugor Nass, their heads hung low with sadness. The majority of the Jedi council were placed at the top of the steps where Padme's body was too be laid to rest. As the carriage passed by Anakin could see her, time seemed to slow down, Anakin took in every last inch of his beloved wife, her face was as white as a lily pad, hair finely combed into long lucious brown curls, she lay with her hands folded over the other and an item that was held in her limp grasp made Anakin's heart sink. Cupped in Padme's cold lifeless hands was the Japor Snippet pendant he had made for her when he was just a boy, Anakin had to squeeze his eyes shut just to keep tears from escaping his eyes.

Once Padme was sealed away in her tomb as the stone door locked Anakin felt as if a hand was squeezing his heart.

Meanwhile the two highest ranking Jedi on the council Master Yoda and Master Windu were discussing the boldness of the separatists actions.

"This is a bold move even for Grievous and Dooku" Said Mace coldly.

"Hmmm, a much more sinister plot at play I feel, all around the darkside clouds" Said Yoda trying to concentrate on the force.

"It just doesn't add up, if Dooku's main objective was to recruit more systems to his side, he surely would've known killing the Senator of Naboo would deter more systems from joining his cause" Said Mace.

"Dooku's actions, understood they cannot be, out of character this is for him, an unexpected turn of events, the war has" Agreed Yoda.

"Not only that, I feel a disturbance in the force, the force feels chaotic, unpredictable, as if hanging on by a thread, one false move and the force can never be brought to balance again" Confessed Mace.

"The darkside of the force, feeding off the grief at the loss of a close ally, it is, negativity and unbalanced emotion, the darkside thrives on" Said Yoda.

"And that is the least of our problems, the Jedi's main objective was to ensure the protection of Senator Amidala, with this failure the Senate may lose their faith in the Jedi, and surrender to Count Dooku's demands" Added Mace.

"Find and capture Dooku, we must if to bring an end to this civil war we will" Said Yoda.

"After the funeral I insist that we call an emergency meeting of all high ranking Jedi to the council, our number one priority is now the capture of Count Dooku and make him pay for his crimes" Said Mace before walking off.

"More and more the dark side clouds everything, impossible to see through this darkness, it is" Said Yoda.

The Evening led into the night with the rain still coming down, many of the attendees had dispersed, the crowd getting smaller and smaller every hour, the last remaining people attending the Senators funeral were Anakin, Obi Wan, and Ahsoka, Ahsoka as well as Obi Wan could feel Anakin's feelings those of dread, anger, fear, and sadness. Anakin put his hand on Padme's tomb, and with that a single tear dropped from his eye landing on the tomb as a permanent mark on Padme's tomb. Obi Wan put his hand on his friend and former apprentice, Anakin turned to face his former master and the two shared a saddened look.

"She was a good friend Anakin, we can never repay her for what she done for us" Said Obi Wan.

"I know, her life was taken because I wasn't strong enough to save her" Said Anakin looking down.

"That's not true Anakin, you cannot blame yourself for this, this is not your fault, death is a natural part of life, we will get through this loss together my old friend" Said Obi Wan trying to comfort Anakin.

"Master Obi Wan's right, you can't let this eat at you, I promise you master we will do anything we can to help you through this, and those responsible will be brought to justice" Said Ahsoka.

"But I wasn't strong enough, if I could have just been strong enough with the force I could have prevented all of this from happening" Said Anakin, his voice was almost a whisper.

"Master, well all need time to take all of this in, we all need time to grieve, it's the only way we'll be able to keep living our lives, it's going to be hard but we're all here for one another" Said Ahsoka putting her hand on Anakin's arm.

"Anakin, it's time to go" Said Obi Wan pleading with Anakin with his eyes.

As the three Jedi understood each other all to well, as well as Obi Wan despite being oblivious to Anakin and Padme's secret marriage he did understand that they were still close and very much attracted to one another. As the three walked away from the tomb, Anakin knew he was walking away from the one thing in his life the most, as the sight of Padme's tomb drew farther and farther out of sight Anakin knew apart of him died with her, he knew he would never see his beloved wife ever again, never to hear her sweet almost musical voice, never feel the touch of lips against his, never tell her how much he loved her, as he looked back one last time at the tomb, with a sigh he continued onward with his love ripped away from him.

Almost instantly when they returned they heard Mace Windu over the intercom calling for an emergency meeting of all Jedi Master present and abroad whether they be present in person or by hologram. As they attended the meeting most of the Jedi masters as well as Ahsoka since she had been on that mission where the Padme was killed. Anakin and Ahsoka as well as other high ranking Jedi stood as the rest of the council was full of sitting masters. The meeting began once Master Yoda stood up from his seat with his cane in hand.

"A crippling blow to the separatists have delivered, feel the weight of this most, the Republic will, lose faith in the Jedi, the Senate will" Said Yoda.

"We can no longer waste our time in gaining Planets to help fight against the Separatists, our number one priority must be the capture of Count Dooku and General Grievous, there's no telling what kind of emergency powers will be given to Chancellor Palpatine in order to capture the two of them, we must issue a galaxy wide manhunt" Said Mace Windu still sitting down.

"That will not be easy, after an incident like this Dooku and Grievous are sure to go into hiding, killing Senator Amidala was not a wise move on their part" Added in Obi Wan.

"A mistake on Dooku's part, I still believe" Said Yoda.

"A mistake?" Asked Anakin.

"The death of Senator Amidala, not intended in Dooku's plan it was" Said Yoda.

"Masters if I might suggest a plan to capture Dooku and bring him to justice" Offered Ahsoka.

Mace gestured her to continue with his hand.

"Count Dooku and Grievous will most likely go deep into hiding until the pressure dies down, we need to smoke him out, force him into the light, cut off all avenues of escape and then to we bag him and make him pay" Explained Ahsoka.

"That is a brilliant plan, now how do you suggest we force him out of hiding?" Asked Master Windu.

"I...uh haven't thought that far yet" Confessed Ahsoka.

"I might know how, maybe we're being too lenient with systems that won't cooperate with us, maybe we should force them to cooperate with us, give us any whereabouts on Dooku and Grievous, and if they don't we show them the consequences of harboring war criminals" Explained Anakin.

"Anakin what you are suggesting goes against everything the Jedi code stands for" Interrupted Obi Wan.

"However it may be necessary, there may be no other way" Said Ki adi Mundi.

"No, we will not jeopardize our moral code to find Dooku, if we were to do such an act we would be no better than them" Explained Mace Windu.

"Why not?" Said Anakin, his voice filling the council's chambers.

"They have mistaken the Jedi's kindness and pacifistic nature for weakness, that is why the Separatists mock the Republic every chance they get, because they're willing to do what needs to be done, I think..." Explained Anakin before being interrupted.

"You go to far Anakin, please stop before you take it too far" Interrupted Obi Wan.

Anakin went silent for a moment before conceding, he knew there would be no winning against the entire Jedi order on this matter. Finally Anakin relented however there was still clear disgust in his voice.

"Sorry Master" Said Anakin, before he bowed.

"I think we're all a little unsettled by this turn of tragic events, I think a good night's sleep will do us all good" Said Obi Wan.

"Very well, we will meet first thing in the morning" Said Mace Windu.

"Meditate on this, we all should" Said Yoda before the meeting was adjourned.

As the Jedi exited the council's headquarters, Anakin's eyes met Mace Windu's eyes, the two had never really liked each other, Mace thinking Anakin was too arrogant and believing the ruled did not apply to him. And Anakin believing Mace Windu not liking him simply because Anakin disobeyed the code and the council just as Qui Gon Jinn had so many years ago. Halfway to the Jedi's living quarters Obi Wan pulled Anakin to the side, Anakin knew what Obi Wan would say and he was in no mood for a lecture or to be reprimanded by his master. Secretly Anakin wished Obi Wan wished he would be like his old master Qui Gon Jinn, Qui Gon was always disobeying the council however he did it in a way that made the council begrudgingly agree with him, despite totally disregarding the Jedi code, relying more on his instincts and feeling the force.

"Are you insane Anakin, do you want to be expelled from the order Anakin?" Obi Wan asked in an irritated tone.

"I said I was sorry master, I didn't mean half of the things I said" Confessed Anakin.

"It doesn't matter, that kind of attitude and speaking against the council like that will not help you earn a seat on the council like me" Scolded Obi Wan.

"I just...I just know that the Jedi could end this war and bring Dooku to justice if they just would set aside their dogmatic views and trust their instincts more, sometimes doing what has to be done isn't always the choice we want" Explained Anakin.

"Anakin those "Dogmatic" views are what keeps the Jedi order different from the Sith, it sets us apart, without the Code we would be nothing, this very building we stand on would not be here" Argued Obi Wan.

"Well then maybe the code is wrong!" Said Anakin a little louder but not attracting attention to their argument.

"Tell me master, why the code stops us from using measures that may be extreme but ultimately bring forth a greater good, why should the measures we take be judged without equal argument when they work for a goal we all want" Said Anakin.

"What you're talking about goes completely against what the Jedi stand for, we ensure peace the right way the way to show the Republic that our way works" Argued Obi Wan.

Just then two Clone troopers approached the two Jedi, they stopped and saluted the two before speaking.

"General Skywalker, the Chancellor requested your presence sir" Said One of the Clones.

"At this hour, tell the Chancellor we're sorry but General Skywalker will need his rest" Started Obi Wan.

"Excuse me master but I can speak for myself, I think I will meet with the Chancellor, maybe I can talk some sense with him" Said Anakin before leaving with the two clones.

What Obi Wan and Anakin didn't know was Ahsoka had been eavesdropping on the two, only after Anakin was out of sight did she leave the shadow of the pillar she was hiding behind, she walked up to Obi Wan who was stunned and hurt by Anakin's remark. The two shared a look before breaking the silence.

"You know he didn't mean any of the that right, he's just hurt right now, and and Senator Amidala were very close" Started Ahsoka.

"I know, but something has changed inside him, I can feel it, that's not the little boy I took as an apprentice, ever since the Senator's death the force around him has felt cold, rage filled, and chaotic, the complete opposite of how the force should feel around a Jedi" Explained Obi Wan.

"I noticed that too, he's becoming someone else entirely" Confessed Ahsoka.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Said Obi Wan under his breath.

Meanwhile in the Chancellor's chambers Anakin had just arrived with the two clones from before. The Jedi council knew that he had had secret meeting with the Chancellor before but had paid no attention to it. Secretly Anakin could find more comfort in Chancellor Palpatine, he understood Anakin and was not blinded by the Jedi code when expressing his views. Anakin would also take council with Chancellor Palpatine quite often when seeking guidance, like when Anakin told him about his mother and his incident with the sand people. The reason why Anakin felt like he could trust Palpatine was he treated him like a close friend rather than the other Jedi who clearly only listened to him because that was their duty. As Anakin walked into the room he saw the Chancellor standing in front of the window at the back of the room with his hands together behind his back.

"Chancellor General Skywalker is here as you requested" Said One of the Clones.

"Ah yes, thank you troopers, if you would leave us please" Said Palpatine as he turned around.

"Yes Sir" Said the Clones before they left the Chancellor's chambers.

"You called for me Chancellor" Said Anakin.

"Yes Anakin, it is such a tragedy what happened to Senator Amidala, I can hardly believe that the Separatists would make a move so bold as to kill a member of the Galactic Senate" Said Palpatine making his way towards Anakin.

"Yes, that's what the Jedi council is trying to figure out" Said Anakin looking down at the mention of his dead wife.

"It was my understanding that you and Senator Amidala were close, she often spoke very highly of you Anakin, one might say she was very fond of you, in more ways than one" Said Palpatine.

"She was indeed more than a friend Chancellor" Said Anakin as he felt a lump in his throat.

"Oh I know I could sense it between you two" Said Palpatine softly.

"I'm starting to wonder who didn't know about it" Said Anakin trying to lighten the mood.

"Well the Jedi for sure, it wasn't that hard to spot it though, the way you two looked at each other, the irrational way you acted when Senator Clovis made advances towards her, it must have been frustrating to hide your love for her while being a Jedi knight forbidden from forming attachments" Said Palpatine.

"It was Chancellor" Said Anakin his voice shaky as the good and bad memories of their relationship came flooding back in.

"Come, come now it's going to be alright, we will bring the Separatists to justice my boy and we will avenge Senator Amidala" Said Palpatine putting his hand on Anakin's shoulder as Anakin fought to hold his tears back.

"Would you care to join me for a drink at Club Kasakar, my treat, it may dull your pain for a while" Offered Palpatine.

"Yes, I would, I could damn well use one right about now" Said Anakin while wiping his tears away.

"Good, come we'll use my ship" Said Palpatine as he exited his chambers with Anakin behind him.

Chancellor Palpatine and Anakin flew too the downtown area of Coruscant, once Palpatine's pilot parked the ship they got out and headed towards the club. The streets were lively despite the depressing news about Senator Amidala. Following Chancellor Palpatine Anakin noticed he walked calmly and confidently, Anakin wondered why the Chancellor of the Galactic Republic would come to this club of all places when he could afford to go almost anywhere he wanted, especially since this club was known for having mostly scum and criminals for customers. Before they entered Anakin began to put his hood up when Palpatine noticed.

"What are you doing my boy?" Asked Palpatine.

"When we first came here all those years ago, you told me to keep my hood up at all times" Explained Anakin. Earning a grin from Palpatine.

"Oh come now Anakin there's no need for that now, you're not a little boy anymore" Said a smiling Palpatine.

"If you say so sir" Said Anakin pushing back the hood of his cloak.

When the two entered the music was so loud Anakin could feel the beats of music shaking the floor as purple and pink lights swirled around while people of all shapes, sizes, and species danced to the music that was playing. Anakin felt a little out of place being at this club, the Jedi code did not prohibit him from going to places like this, it's just he had never done so unless it was on Jedi business. Palpatine and Anakin chose to sit in a large round boot, Palpatine ordered Anakin's drink for him, it was a drink he had never heard of it was called Bad Motivator IPA. As Anakin looked around he could see people engaging in various vices like smoking death sticks, prostitutes trying to earn some credits from cheating husbands, and Anakin could only speculate what else was going on in this club, he kept asking himself why would the Chancellor come here. Once their drinks arrived Palpatine and Anakin toasted their drinks in remembrance of Padme, once the drink made its way down Anakin's throat he felt the burn of the alcohol, Anakin was instantly coughing, he had only a few encounters with alcohol but this was something different something much stronger. Anakin's reaction made Palpatine chuckle, Palpatine assured him the second drink would go down much easier so Palpatine ordered Anakin another drink.

"Just look at this place, anything can be procured here, absolutely anything, lives are bought and sold in this club every single day, it's revolting, it reminds me of my childhood on Naboo" Said Palpatine, his tone was darker than before.

"I don't understand, if this place is so awful why doesn't the senate or the Jedi do something about this place?" Said Anakin.

"The bureaucrats my young friend, you'd be surprised how many Senators frequent this establishment" Explained Palpatine before pointing his finger in the right direction where Anakin saw an alien with two short fangs, elf ears and tentacles on his face who was gambling.

"Colandrus, Senator of the Suntilla system his power is beyond reprehensible, he uses the Senate as his personal bank, he makes withdrawals from every planet within his influence trading favors for credits, I know that it happens, many on the Senate do however he is so careful he only makes small withdrawals in each transaction, it makes it difficult to prove, he is one of the most influential members on the Senate, and his influence is for sale" Explained Palpatine.

"I wish the chance cubes would turn against him, Colandrus is an addict a slave to his impulses he would keep rolling to make up for his losses, however I have high hopes his greed will be his undoing, he will make large withdrawals leaving a trail, that way I could bring him to justice and restore justice to the Senate" Palpatine continued.

"And over there is Senator Orn Free Taa talking with that prostitute over there, he like Colandrus is an addict to his vices, despite having an obedient wife" Said Palpatine after pointing in another direction.

"Excuse me Chancellor but if you hate this place so much why did you bring me here?" Asked Anakin.

"I wanted to show you, that I'm not like the other members of the Senate my dear boy, I wanted to show you what other Senators do behind the public's view, and despite all this the people of Coruscant will still vote for them earning them the Jedi's protection, knowing full well they'll never keep their promises, the sad part is I alone do not have the power to bring them to justice, the Senate is more concerned with foreign affairs and the war in the outer rim rather than fixing our own corrupt system" Explained Palpatine.

Knowing all this information that Palpatine had just told him along with the Alcohol dulling his ability for logical thinking made Anakin's blood boil, anger swelled inside him, the thought of these Senators partaking in these vices that they say they are so strong against was too much for Anakin to handle as he had a certain hatred for hypocrites. Without thinking as Colandrus was about to roll his dice Anakin used the force to tip the dice against Colandrus's favor making him lose all his chips and in return all his money he had put into the game. This was too much for Palpatine he let out a loud cackling laugh at what Anakin had just done catching the attention of Colandrus and his beefy bodyguard at his side. The infuriated Colandrus and his bodyguard made their way to where Anakin and Palpatine were sitting, the Senator's bodyguard slammed both his large hands on their table.

"Is something funny old man?" Asked the bodyguard in a threatening tone.

"Yes, the story my son was just telling me" Lied Palpatine.

"Alright that's good to hear, just keep it down, the Senator's trying to play and need his concentration" Said the Bodyguard after exchanging looks with the Senator Colandrus.

As the two of them were leaving Senator Colandrus whispered in his bodyguards ear.

"Send yourself and couple of your boys outback when the old man leaves, that kid knows something that we don't, if he won't answer willingly rough him and make him talk" Said Senator Colandrus.

"You got it boss" Said the Bodyguard.

The night went on with Anakin and Palpatine drinking and talking, which even led to Anakin confessing his annoyance with the Jedi for not completely trusting him. As night turned into the early hours of the morning Anakin and Palpatine were quick to to say it was time to call it a night. Both Anakin and Palpatine made their way outside and as Palpatine offered to take Anakin back to the Jedi temple he declined saying he'd rather walk, the fresh air would clear his head after all that had happened that day, knowing what he had gone through the Chancellor did not want to press Anakin into doing anything he did not want to. So Palpatine let Anakin do as he wished and left in his ship back to his own living home. Anakin could feel the cold air against his freshly shaven face as he wandered about the city of Coruscant, not far from the bar he and the Chancellor had just visited four men came out of the alley and slowly surrounded Anakin.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Asked Anakin in an aggravated tone.

"You might wanna come with us, there's a certain someone who wants to talk with you" Said one of the thugs.

"Thanks but no thanks I better be going" Said Anakin trying walk way until one of the thugs pulled a blaster pistol on him.

"This is the kind of person you don't say no too" Said Another thug.

"Fine I'll meet this someone" Said Anakin as they led him into the alley where he was met by Senator Collandrus.

"You're in deep trouble boy, your friend seemed to enjoy me losing a good chunk of my money" Said Collandrus.

"It was your fault you choose to play that game you take the chance of losing that money" Shot back Anakin.

"The Senator never loses, we think you had something to do with it" Said the thug with the blaster pistol.

"You guys are making a big mistake right now, you should leave me be before my mind about taking you all down" Said Anakin earning laughs from the surrounding thugs.

Anakin felt a tug on his shoulder and was soon met with a fist to the face from one of the thugs behind him. This knocked Anakin to the ground before being kicked in the stomach by another thug, and before he knew it the thugs were kicking and stomping on the young Jedi. Time felt as if it had slowed down, as Anakin remembered all of the event that had happened that day, his murdered wife, the Jedi not trusting him even as he risked his life for them, the disgusting way the Senators used the system to their advantage, this all piled together Anakin snapped. He used Force push to get them off of him, but this was not enough to satisfy the young Jedi, he grabbed his lightsaber and instantly decapitated two of the thugs as they just realized what had happened. The three remaining thugs pulled their blasters out, however as Anakin deflected the lasers he purposely made sure he didn't deflect the lasers back at the thugs, he wanted to kill them personally. Using Force speed Anakin was suddenly behind the three thugs, one of the thugs turned to face Anakin however in mere moments Anakin sliced his blaster in half before slice the thug in half, the other one he decapitated, and the last he stabbed through the chest. As Anakin looked up he saw the Senator Colandrus running for his life, filled with rage Anakin used the force to lift the Senator into the air and bring him within inches of his lightsaber. Shaking Anakin contemplated, he knew it was wrong just to kill a Senator however this was a corrupt and in Anakin's view an evil man who stole from the poor to feed his own indulgences. As the Senator remained in the air he begged for his life and promising Anakin money, Anakin remembered how he and his mother were slaves to the Hutts because people like the Senator gambled with their lives causing them to live in fear and poverty, he had made his decision, using the force Anakin plunged his lightsaber into the Senator neck, with a gargle the Senator died instantly as Anakin released his grip on the Senator. A weird feeling came over Anakin where he should have been in full blow panic he felt a sense of accomplishment, it made him feel good, as he had saved people from being robbed by this corrupt Senator.

Anakin did not even bother with hiding the bodies, he left their to rot, as he walked back to the Jedi temple a dangerous idea was being played with inside his mind. To right those who had been wronged with his own sense of justice, he would do what the politicians and Senators could or would not do. He would deliver justice to the streets of Coruscant, they he thought the Jedi should as keepers of the peace, he would target criminals and make them pay for preying on the innocent. He would make them feel his pain. However unbeknownst to Anakin he was being watched by a figure in a black cloak, face hidden, the figure pulled out a communicator and the hooded Darth Sidious appeared.

"Skywalker took the bait master, he killed them all without mercy" Said the figure, his voice was low, breathy, and full of malice.

"Good, good soon enough Skywalker will lust for another life such as Collandrus, and when his sense of morality the Jedi installed into him is all but gone, we will strike and soon he will join us" Said Sidious.

"Yes my master" Said the figure.

Authors Note: Don't worry more chapters are on the way, please review, tell me what you think of it, should I continue it, anyway thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning when Anakin awoke he looked in the mirror in his living quarters, the dark circles under his eyes felt like they weighed a ton. His muscles ached and felt almost a burning sensation on his muscles but it was a pleasurable burn, a feeling he only felt after a hard workout. He looked at his twelve o'clock stubble but decided not to shave it, the young Jedi knight got dressed and readied himself for the emergency meeting for the apprehension of Dooku, he would solely go just for appearances, he knew the council would come up with some ridiculous idea on how to capture Dooku, as Anakin said before he would not be bound by the Jedi code any longer.

As Anakin walked down the hall he was met by Ahsoka who attempted to say hi to her Master however when he turned to face her Ahsoka felt a certain change in temperature as she approached him, it felt as if heat was radiating off of Anakin himself. Anakin noticed Ahsoka's friendly smile turn to a look of fright and surprise. With a confused look on his face Anakin approached Ahsoka, Anakin walked towards Ahsoka she could feel a darker aura emitting from him, she noticed he did look more attractive than he normally did, no one knew but Ahsoka was harboring a small crush on her master. With every step feeling as if Anakin was walking in slow motion towards her his darker aura both frightened her and excited her.

"What's the matter Snips?" Asked Anakin.

"Um nothing master, it's just I'm still shook up about Senator Amidala's death, she was also a friend of mine" Said Ahsoka.

"I know, I loved her with all my heart, so much so we were... planning on having a family" Confessed Anakin said while his head hung low.

"You know master my door is open if you ever wanna talk about it, I'm a good listener" Offered Ahsoka.

"I know you are Snips, but there's nothing left to talk about, she's gone, that's all there is too it" Said Anakin.

"C'mon Master" Said Ahsoka putting her hand on his shoulder.

The two of them made their way to the Jedi Council meeting where Anakin received looks from the other Jedi for his appearance as they too could feel his darker aura around him, but that was not completely unusual Anakin had always had a darker feel about him, vulnerable to his anger, to his emotions so the Jedi masters thought nothing of it. As the meeting progressed no one had any clear answers on how to resolve this issue, not even Master Yoda, the only slightly helpful answer was to put out a watch signal for Grievous and Dooku on planets loyal to the Republic. To give any leads no matter how thin they were the Jedi would investigate every lead they could get their hands on.

"We will keep our ears open and follow every lead, and spare every Jedi that we can, need I remind you while capturing Dooku and Grievous is our number one priority we still have a war to fight" Explained Mace Windu.

"The Chancellor has agreed to give the Jedi all the valuable resources we would need for the apprehension of Dooku and Grievous" Continued Mace Windu.

"Ultimate control of military action the Chancellor has, agree with it I do not, but necessary, it may be" Said Yoda.

Ashoka looked at Anakin.

"Master you're friends with the Chancellor you wouldn't have anything to do with that would you?" Whispered Ahsoka jokingly to Anakin.

"Not a chance" Was all Anakin muttered, usually he would have made a snarky remark.

"Speaking of which, where were you last night?" Again jokingly asked Ahsoka.

"Nowhere, just out" Anakin answered coldly.

Ahsoka could tell not everything was not alright, she could tell that Anakin was still grieving but had found peace in something terrible, atrocious, darker , something she couldn't put her finger on it. She was able to tell when her Master was joking and when he was serious, today he was dead serious, his cocky attitude had all but disappeared, Ahsoka wanted to desperately ask Anakin what was wrong, but she would never in front of the Jedi order. Ahsoka hung her head low as Anakin who noticed just stared at the rest of the Jedi Council with false allegiance and silent hatred in his eyes.

As the Jedi squabled all Anakin could keep his mind on was the night, it would be his second time taking down a criminal who deserved his brand of street justice. He would take the information Chancellor Palpatine fed him and take out the senators first. Better to cut off the head of the snake than deal with the small time players. As Anakin stood their and the council debated he tuned it all out, all of the voices went silent, in a sick twisted kind of way Anakin loved this new feeling of not having restrictions, the Jedi claimed to keepers of the peace and for the most part they were, going off and fighting battles on different planets however they were unwilling to take care of the problems on their homeworld.

"Now onto the second matter at hand" Said Mace Windu.

"Ah yes, mysterious the death of Senator Collandrus is" Said Yoda.

"The autopsy showed reports that the wounds inflicted were not that of a blaster, the medical droids suggested it was a lightsaber that killed him, however would the Sith be so bold as to kill another senator not long after Senator Amidala's death?" Asked Obi Wan.

"If the Sith did indeed kill Collandrus, it means that they sense the Republic's loss of faith in the Jedi, and they are turning up the pressure" Said Mace Windu before rubbing his temples.

"Dark and full of despair, these days are for the Republic" Said Yoda.

"And the growing disdain for the Jedi, the Senators have declined our offers of being their personal bodyguards" Interjected Obi Wan.

"If we do not find a solution, this Republic that has stood for over a hundred years will be thrown into anarchy" Continued Mace Windu.

"Skywalker, close you are with Chancellor Palpatine, convince him you must use his influence for the Jedi, in need these Senators are however turn down the only one who protect them, they do" Said Yoda.

"I'll do what I can master Yoda" Said Anakin, false sincerity in his voice and a small bow to the Jedi master.

By the time the council had finished nothing was accomplished, a whole afternoon and no results, this repulsed Anakin on the inside however he was glad the Council meeting was finally ending and the night was fast approaching. While walking down the hall of the Jedi temple Obi Wan stopped Anakin with his hand on his shoulder.

"This seems familiar" Said Anakin recounting their last conversation.

"Anakin I just wanted to say aside from answering master Yoda's question you didn't say a single word during the meeting, last time you seemed so eager to put forth your ideas, is anything wrong" Asked Obi Wan.

"Nothing master, I just think that if the Council isn't willing to listen to any of my ideas that I know would work, then let them scramble their brains thinking of ways to draw out both Dooku and Grievous" Said Anakin not changing his expression.

"Anakin, I want Dooku and Grievous caught just as much as you do, but we can't abandon our principles we are sworn too" Said Obi Wan with some regret in his voice.

"Master, all members of the Jedi order are supposed to be treated as equal among each other but unless you have a seat on the council it feels like they refuse to listen to anyone else's opinion other than their own" Said Anakin honestly.

"There is a reason those members are on the council, they are among the wisest and powerful members of the order" Said Obi Wan.

"I understand that, but if we worry too much about how we conduct justice we may never accomplish justice at all" Argued Anakin.

"Master I am sorry for what I said the other day, I'm still grieving for Senator Amidala" Said Anakin honestly.

"I forgive you Anakin, and I know she was dear to all of us, not only was she a staunch supporter of the Jedi but she was a good friend and a key ally in this war" Said Obi Wan with a small smile.

"Its just I feel like we can't do anything about what happened, and we continue to just sit around and hope Count Dooku and Grievous will just happen to come to us" Said Anakin honestly.

"I know Anakin, but we must have patience, something is bound to pop up, Dooku is always over confident he will not remain under the radar for long, he likes to taunt the Jedi into these situations and I believe that will be his undoing in the end" Said Obi Wan.

"I know master, now I'm going to see if I can convince Chancellor Palpatine to influence the other Senators to accept Jedi protection" Said Anakin.

"Very well good luck my friend" Said Obi Wan before departing.

Anakin made his way into the Chancellor's chambers, he was strictly there to do as Yoda said as not to arouse suspicion. When Anakin made his way to the Chancellor's office Palpatine was just looking over some paperwork, it was a few moments before Palpatine looked up and acknowledged Anakin's presence. The Chancellor met Anakin with a smile as he got up from his chair and made his way to the young Jedi Knight.

"Ah Anakin, what a pleasant surprise, however I must admit I was not expecting you at this hour" Said a cheerful Palpatine.

"Hello Chancellor, I'm afraid I come with a request from Master Yoda" Said Anakin as he gave a slight bow to Palpatine.

"Oh and what might that request be, you know I will do anything in my power to help the Jedi" Said Palpatine.

"The Jedi request to use some of your influence to put the Jedi back in Republic favor, maybe convince some of your Senator colleagues to accept the Jedi as their personal bodyguards" Explained Anakin.

"Um Anakin, I would love to however that may be a little too much, not impossible but still it will take some heavy convincing to convince them to rethink their opinions of the Jedi" Said Chancellor Palpatine, his smile disappearing.

"I know Chancellor, to be honest I am not completely on board with this request" Confessed Anakin.

"Oh and may I ask why?" Asked Palpatine.

"After all Chancellor as you said most of these senators are corrupt, they gamble, they cheat, they waste the taxpayers money they get from taxes, quite frankly I don't think most senators deserve Jedi protection" Confessed Anakin.

"You bring up a very good point my boy, however the Jedi are in the service of the Republic, but trust me my boy the corrupt one's will get what they deserve" Said Palpatine putting his hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"Yes Chancellor, I'm sorry but I must be going now" Said Anakin bowing before leaving the Chancellor's office.

"Very well have a good evening Anakin" Said Palpatine once again with a cheerful smile.

Once again in the dead of night Anakin snuck out of his Jedi quarters to carry out his goal. No one inside the Jedi temple could sense Anakin's intentions, their focus was distracted towards Dooku and Grievous. Anakin was no longer squeamish or nervous about what in his own judgment was right, his revolve was solidified when he finally reached the outside of the Jedi temple he moved with such silence and precision to make his way towards his destination. He went to the same bar from yesterday, where he knew all the whores and politicians would be, it all seemed like a fantasy to him in a sick kind of way. The young Jedi finally had an outlet for his inner rage and struggling internal conflict about what the Jedi would do and what they should be doing. When Anakin made his way to the bar, he saw a blue, long horned chubby senator flirting with a blue Tortuga prostitute. Feeling when the moment was right he walked past the senator and prostitute and whispered past the blue horned Senator.

"You really ought to be ashamed of yourself Senator, with a wife and kids at home you should spend your time with them instead with this cheap floozy" Said Anakin cloaked in his Jedi robes.

"Why don't you mind your own damn business" Said the Senator.

"If you wanna take this outside I'm perfectly fine with that" Said a cloaked Anakin with a smirk.

"Foolish boy do you know who I am?" Said the Senator.

"I know you're a loathful scumbag" Said Anakin with a concealed smirk.

"You little shit, you think you can come in here, insult me, and then expect to get away with it, you're a dead man" Said the Alien Senator.

"What's going on here?" Asked a well dressed Human, he was the Togruta prostitutes pimp.

"This little shit is trying to disrupt my good time that I paid good money for" Said the aggravated Senator.

"Is that so, alright my cloaked friend I'm gonna take you outside and teach you how to treat your Senator" Said the pimp.

"I can hardly wait" Said Anakin as he ignited his lightsaber cutting down the pimp then turning his gaze to the Senator.

The Togruta whore had disappeared in the screaming crowd, however the Senator only slowly backed away. In between the flashes of people running the opposite direction Anakin seemed to close in faster and more menacing upon his target. Still cloaked all the Senator could see was Anakin's lower face, a wicked smirk struck fear into the Senators heart as Anakin closed in. Anakin ignited his lightsaber as the Senator held up his hand in one last effort to avoid his impending doom.

"Wait, wait is it money you want, I got plenty of it, c'mon just name your price" Begged the Senator.

Without warning Anakin cut off the Senator's hand that was offering him money. The Senator screamed in pain, however his screams were swiftly silenced when Anakin with one swift slash slit the Senator's throat. The Senators last words were a couple of gurgled groans before he died. With a loud inhale Anakin was able to find his inner peace, his eyes felt heavy but in a sick and twisted way it felt good, escaping from the law was no issue for Anakin as he exited the club long before the coruscant law enforcement had arrived at the murder scene. With his face covered by his long dark cloak he looked like a menacing creature as he walked back to the Jedi temple.

Ahsoka laid sleeping in her Jedi living quarters however she was restless as she tossed and turned drifting in and out of sleep. Eventually she had gotten fed up with her restlessness as she sat up in her bed with an aggravated sigh, suddenly she heard a noise footsteps, who in the Jedi temple could be up at this time of night she wondered. Once her door had opened she caught a glimpse of Anakin's cloak heading into his living quarters. Ahsoka wanted to go to Anakin's living quarters and ask him where he had been, against her better judgement she snuck out of her living quarters, silently she opened Anakin's door. Anakin did not even notice her as she stood in his doorway, looking up Anakin eventually saw her in his doorway.

"What are you doing up? You should be getting your rest" Said Anakin trying to dismiss his Padawan.

"Master I don't wish to overstep my boundaries but I just saw you come in, I just want to know where you were" Said Ahsoka.

"Why is it any of your business?" Anakin asked coldly.

"It's my business because everyone is worried about you, me, master obi wan, many of the students who look up to you. But you keep shutting everyone out when we just want to help you" Said Ahsoka snapping.

"You can't help me... no one can" Said Anakin looking down.

"Cutting us out of your life won't help you master" Said Ahsoka as she stepped closer into Anakin's room.

Anakin remained silent not having a real good answer to Ahsoka's statement.

"Master please let me in, I can help to ease the pain in your heart" Said Ahsoka.

"Talking about her won't bring her back" Said Anakin with small tears forming in his eyes.

"Please just try" Said Ahsoka as she hugged Anakin from behind.

"She...she just meant so much to me, everytime I think of her it feels like my heart is being squeezed...I just miss her so much" Sobbed Anakin.

Anakin turned around to face Ahsoka and they embraced each other as Anakin sobbed onto Ahsoka's shoulder while she stroked the back of his hair. The two then embraced each other standing in the middle of Anakin's room the only noise that could be heard was Anakin's sobs that were becoming short and more controlled. Anakin was slowly gaining his composure back though his breathing was still shaky, before both of them knew it their faces were only inches apart, not even noticing that Ahsoka's hand had moved to Anakin's cheek. For a moment the two just stood there in total silence, no longer to control her urges Ahsoka slowly pushed her lips onto Anakin's. The reality of what was happening was starting to snap in, Anakin wanted to pull away but the warm feeling of her lips on his was too irresistible. Soon enough Anakin was lost as both their tongues danced in each others mouths, as Ahsoka was grabbing Anakin's tunic to pull him closer.

Anakin's eyes went wide suddenly realized what was happening.

"Ahsoka I can't believe you just did that" Said Anakin as he pulled away.

"I'm sorry Master, I don't know what came over me, but I just felt this burning feeling in my heart whenever I'm around you" Said Ahsoka.

"You can't be saying that I'm your master and your my apprentice, we can't be doing this" Said Anakin as he tried to get up from his bed.

"No please don't go Master, you have no idea it hurt me to see you in such pain, and it unbearable to see you go through this on your own because of how much I...love you" Admitted Ahsoka.

"What did you say?" Asked Anakin in disbelief.

"I said I've been in love with you ever since I first met you" Said Ahsoka.

"This can't be we're master and apprentice what will people think" Said Anakin.

"No one has to know" Said Ahsoka desperate for Ankain's touch.

"As long as I'm with you I know we can get through these terrible times together" Said Ahsoka before pressing her lips to Anakin's once more.

The two still had their lips locked together when they fell onto Anakin's bed, slowly Ahsoka started to slip off Anakin's robe as well as his tunic, her hands were examining every inch of his chiseled chest and abs. Lost in an uncontrollable passion Anakin unclasped Ahsoka's bra and unzipped her short skirt, once Ahsoka's bra fell to the floor Anakin had full view of her young supple breasts, without thinking Anakin began sucking and playing with Ahsoka's breasts making little moans escape her mouth. Eventually Anakin sat up pressing his chest against hers, kissing and sucking on Ahsoka's neck while she held the back of his head.

"Are you sure this is what you want" Moaned Anakin.

"Oh god Anakin I've wanted this for so long" Moaned Ahsoka.

Anakin remained silent but still willing, Ahsoka pushed him back on his back before she started to unbutton the seam of his pants revealing his underwear and the huge bulge pressing against the cloth. Without pause or hesitation Ahsoka grabbed ahold of Anakin's rock hard member and began stroking his slowly as started licking and kissing Anakin's neck making him groan in ecstasy. The two were basically grabbing at each other, wanting each other, needing each other's touch as Ahsoka ran her free hand up and down his muscular arms. Sensing the time was right Ahsoka removed her panties and was soon on top of Anakin his member only rubbing against her soaking womanhood, Ahsoka took Anakin's member in her hands before inserting him inside of her. A gasp escaped Ahsoka's mouth, while a hard grunt only escaped Anakin's mouth, the sensation was unbelievable, both their bodies were responding to it, their bodies now connected as Anakin thrusted himself in. Anakin grabbed onto Ahsoka's hips as he thrusted and she bounced up and down on his long and hard member, as she moaned and called his name she could tell this was definitely working for him. He sat up and began kissing her neck again and letting his hands explore her chest as the two continued their love making, the slight touch of his cold hands sent chills up Ahsoka's spine. The two were then in a naked sweaty embrace their bodies pressing against each other as both were close to reaching their climax, and with one giant thrust Anakin released all he could as Ahsoka let out a silent moan as her walls tightened and shook around Anakin's member. The pleasure tingling throughout both their bodies.

Both Anakin and Ahsoka now laid next to each other, both of them trying to catch their breath. Anakin was at a loss for words he couldn't believe what he had done but he could not deny that it felt amazing, he just laid there with Ahsoka wrapping her arms around him. There were so many emotions he felt in that moment he couldn't decide on which one described how he was feeling. But exhaustion was catching up with the young Jedi Master, it wasn't long before he closed his eyes and was fast asleep.

In the morning Anakin was the first to wake up with Ahsoka still attached to him. The memory of last night flashed in his mind in a millisecond, he broke from her grasp and sat on the side of the bed contemplating what he had done. He felt terrible guilt for as if he were betraying Padme, he thought to himself hoping Padme would forgive him. However he did have some feelings for his apprentice and did think about being intimate with her before but never acted upon it until now. Ahsoka was beginning to wake up as Anakin turned to look at her, her morning voice always brought a smile to his face, she crawled across the bed to get behind him just to wrap her arms around him and nuzzled on his neck. It felt good to him he couldn't deny the connection they had, he decided to lose himself in the moment.

"Ahsoka you were terrific" Said Anakin.

"Well I had a good master" Said Ahsoka before kissing Anakin's cheek.

"We better get dressed before the others start wondering where we are" Said Anakin as he got dressed.

"You're right hopefully nothing major has happened yet" Said Ahsoka.

However as she opened the blinds the sight made both of them gasp. The sky of coruscant was littered with separatist warships with multiple droid battleships, Droids were dropping out of the sky in droves landing on the streets and shooting at anything that moved. Both Anakin and Ahsoka sprinted to the Jedi council where most the Jedi were standing and planning a counter attack.

"What's going on?" Asked Anakin in alarm.

"Coruscant is under attack" Said Master Windu.


	3. Chapter 3

"Defend the City we must!" Said Master Yoda.

It was indeed a paralyzing blow, straight at the heart of the Republic. Throughout the middle of the city many CIS landing crafts had landed and were deploying thousands of B2 Super Battle Droids as well as many CIS Super Tanks firing at anything that moved. Not far off in the distance many Coruscant civilians were crushed in their vehicles by OG-9 Spider Homing Droids as they roamed through the city intent on causing as much destruction as Jedi were unprepared however swiftly adjusting to the situation as best as they knew how.

"We have no time to waste, so I'll explain the plan quickly, Master Kenobi you, Skywalker, and Ahsoka will immediately secure the Supreme Chancellor, protecting the Chancellor is your number one priority" Explained Mace Windu.

"Yes Master Windu" Said Obi Wan as the three of them departed for the Chancellor's office.

"Myself, Master Fisto, and Master Mundi positions we will take along sector five, Master Windu lead the air counter attack you will, may the force be with us all" Said Master Yoda as they all departed.

Mace Windu was walking along the Jedi Starfighter docking station while thousands of Clone troopers rushed to battle either on foot or in their own starships. Master Windu was contemplating why the separatists would risk such a bold move when he was approached by Jedi Master Saesee Tiin.

"Master Windu, enemy star ships continue to spill out of hyperspace. Our forces are holding but they need help" Said Saesee Tiin

"Get up there and take command" Said Mace Windu to Master Tiin without even looking at him, before Tiin moved to his Star fighter and Windu moved to his.

"May the force be with you" Said Windu as they both entered their Star fighters

"And you" Said Tiin as they both flew into the air to join the counter attack.

While leading the counter attack Mace Windu had just barely dodged five incoming missiles directed at his Star fighter ship, however quickly snapped back to blasting as many droid ships as he could when he noticed three droid Tri fighters on his tail. As the Tri fighters blasted at the ship Master Windu's maneuvering proved too much for them as they could not land a single blow. The Jedi master led the Tri Fighters through a narrow gap in between buildings, however they could not fit through ultimately destroying themselves. Mace Windu smirked, however as he soared higher into the air he was met by a battalion of battleships just coming out of hyperspace ripping his Star fighter's wings apart and sent his ship spinning towards the streets of Coruscant. Seeing no other choice Mace Windu broke the top off of his Star fighter and leaped into the air in a free fall, before landing on top of a Vulture Droid ship and slicing a small slash on the top with his purple lightsaber, Master Windu plunged his fist inside of the slash grasping the multiple wires inside manipulating the Vulture Droid to attack other Separatist battleships while also using his lightsaber to slash enemy ships. Meanwhile a two man team of Clone Troopers flying an ARC-170 Star fighter were doing their best to fend off an onslaught of droid battle ships.

"We've got three on our tail, now four" Said the Clone Gunner.

"Take them out" Said the Clone Pilot.

As the gunner fired ferociously at the Vulture droids Master Windu maneuvered in and out slicing all four of the Vulture droids with his lightsaber.

"Good shooting" Said the Clone Pilot.

"Uh it wasn't me" Said the Clone Gunner.

"General Windu" Said Clone Pilot as Master Windu pulled up alongside the window of the ship before pulling away to continue the battle.

Master Saesee Tiin led a battalion of ARC-170 Star fighter ships into outer space, where he was met with shock as many of the Republic's warships were barely holding their own against the Separatists warships. This however did not stop Master Tiin from boarding one of the ships that was going down. As Master Tiin exited his Star fighter he was met by Master Plo Koon.

"What took you so long?" Joked Plo Koon.

"Sir the ship is lost" Reported a Clone Trooper.

"Then it is time to get a new one" Said Tiin.

"Yes sir" Said the Clone Trooper.

"Just what are you planning old friend?" Asked Plo Koon.

"You'll see, but you definitely don't want to miss it" Said Tiin.

As the Republic Warship was still falling towards Coruscant it came dangerously close to a Separatist warship, just what Master Tiin was hoping for.

Master Tiin and Master Koon put on helmets so they could breathe while in space.

"Prepare to board!" Commanded Master Tiin before the Clone battalion let out a war cry.

The giant hangar doors opened just above the Separatist Warship, the time to attack was now.

"Attack!" Commanded Master Plo Koon

The two Jedi Generals and their clone battalion on jet packs launched into space, the two Jedi ignited their lightsabers. They poured onto the Separatist Warship and while the Clone provided covering fire the two Jedi cut holes in the Warship before jumping through the holes. Master Tiin and Master Plo Koon and only a handful of Clones entered the ship and were immediately met by battle droids, the two Jedi wasted no time in cutting down every droid their came across while swiftly moving towards the man hangar. Master Plo Koon used the force to crash through the doors to the main hangar where Master Tiin and Master Plo Koon as well as the few Clones cut down and shot every droid in the main hangar before Master Tiin turned the Separatist guns from firing on the Clones onto many unsuspecting Separatist Warships which made the Clones fighting on top of the ship cheered them on.

Back on Coruscant Master Yoda, Master Kit Fisto, and Master Ki Adi Mundi were facing hundreds of destroyer droids when Master stretched out his hand using the force he lifted all of them into the air causing a group of incoming Tri fighters to crash into them. Combined with Master Fisto and Master Mundi's power of the force the three Jedi forced three Separatist tanks back into their CIS landing crafts, then forcing the CIS landing crafts to smash together. With Sector five completely defended and no signs of further attack on that part of the city Yoda sighed and paused to catch his breath. However he was awoken by an incoming distress call from Captain Rex.

"Alert we losing ground in sector four, repeat we are losing ground in sector four" Said Rex before the three Jedi used force speed to assist.

The Clones in sector four had used a gash in the road as a makeshift trench while trying to fight off the substantial amount of battle droids headed straight for them.

"Sector four needs reinforcements, we are being overrun, repeat we are-" Said Captain Rex before noticing two of his Clones were shot down leaving him as the only one leading the attack in Sector four.

Before Rex could finish his distress call he resorted to hand to hand combat with the droids, he bashed one of the droids with his fist before firing into it with his pistols. Rex then picked up a rifle from his fallen Clone and fired it in one hand and his pistol in the other hand.

"Fall back, fall back" Rex ordered his remaining troops.

"Hold your positions" Said Master Yoda as he master Fisto and master Mundi charged into the battlefield cutting down multiple droids.

"You heard the General let's give them everything we've got boys… attack!" Commanded Rex using the morale boost to rally his troops as they charged.

Just then Master Windu jumped off the vulture droids crashing the Vulture droids into the middle of the B2 Super battle droids, once he landed he resorted to hand to hand combat before igniting his lightsaber. Together the four Jedi and Clones charged into the battle droids effectively launching a counter attack. They drove the droids back and had yet again regained control of sector four. Once the fighting had stopped in sector four Captain Rex approached the four Jedi to thank them.

"Thank you general if you hadn't shown up, Sector four would have been lost for good, so what's next?" Asked Rex.

"First get the wounded to the infirmary, then grab some reinforcements we're going to proceed to Sector three" Said Master Fisto.

"Right away sir" Said Rex before departing.

Inside the Chancellor's office Chancellor Palpatine quietly and calmly sat in his chair, an explosion off in the distance shook his cup of tea before he took a sip of it. He sighed before saying.

"I love Democracy"

The Chancellor hood his door ring.

"Come in" He Answered.

Anakin, Obi Wan and Ahsoka as well a few clones and royal guards entered his office. The Clones watched the door as the three Jedi approached the Chancellor.

"Supreme Chancellor we must get you to your shelter immediately" Said Obi Wan.

"But the battle is so far off" Said Chancellor Palpatine as he got up from his chair.

"Please Supreme Chancellor, we must follow safety protocol and get you too -" Started Ahsoka before being cut off by Chancellor Palpatine.

"I will not cower in the face of this treacherous attack" Said Chancellor Palpatine before hearing what sounded like loud footsteps but no one could tell where they were coming from.

"What is that, what is that sound?" Asked Chancellor Palpatine.

"We should leave now!" Said Anakin not knowing exactly what was coming when the loud footstep sound stopped.

"Whatever it was it stopped" Said Obi Wan.

Just then General Grievous appeared upside down outside of Chancellor Palpatine window.

"Chancellor!" Cried out Ahsoka.

Chancellor Palpatine was knocked back by Grievous force push that broke the window, he stood above the Chancellor, the glass on the ground shattered as Grievous stepped toward the chancellor, and however Chancellor Palpatine showed no signs of fear as he stepped up to Grievous.

"How dare you barge into my private residence, who do you think you are! I am Supreme Chancellor Palpatine of the Galactic Republic and I will not be bullied by scum like you" Said Chancellor Palpatine before Anakin leapt to his rescue, Anakin's lightsaber came crashing down on Grievous own lightsabers.

"Chancellor run!" Commanded Anakin.

Chancellor Palpatine did as the Jedi commanded as Obi Wan got in front the Chancellor, Anakin back flipped back to his two Jedi comrades behind the clones.

"Take him" Commanded Anakin as the three closed the door behind them with two clones following behind.

The Clones and royal guards aimed their blasters at Grievous ready and prepared to fire.

"Yes" Said Grievous in a low sadistic tone.

The Clones and Royal Guards open fired on Grievous, however Grievous leapt over them and landed in the middle of the Clones, Grievous ignited his lightsabers and easily cut down many of the Clones and the only two Royal guards, even tossing one Clone out the window with his clawed robot leg before pinning another Clone to the wall and stabbing him through the throat.

The three Jedi sprinted down the hall to the elevator, as they waited for the elevator they could hear the carnage happening in the other room. Once the noises of carnage and battle had stopped there was a short pause before General Grievous came bursting through the door coming at the three Jedi on all fours like a rabid beast. Obi Wan and Ahsoka tried using force push on Grievous, however he anticipated their moves and dodged every one of them, until Anakin used the force to bring some debris down on Grievous burying him under some light debris would only slow him down. Just then the elevator dinged, the Jedi and Clones rushed the Chancellor inside and proceeded with their mission. Grievous bust out of the debris before prying the elevator doors open and proceeded down the elevator shaft. Through the window in the elevator Ahsoka saw Grievous keeping speed with the elevator, Obi Wan and Ahsoka jumped in front of the Chancellor while Anakin jumped in front of them. There was time for a Clone to load a rocket launcher and fired it at Grievous at point blank range. Of course Grievous jumped out of the way and out of sight, however just as the elevator reached the bottom they were met by Grievous's ship nicknamed "The Soulless One" as well as a battalion of B2 super battle droids. Out of nowhere Grievous appeared in front of his battalion. All three of the Jedi used their combined force push to send the battalion flying, however Grievous with his robot clawed feet dug into the ground and withstood the force push.

"Well Jedi I'll be taking the old man now, just hand him over and I promise I'll make your deaths swift and painless" Said Grievous as he stood up and grabbed his lightsabers with all four of his arms.

"I guess we have no choice" Said Anakin as he, Obi Wan, and Ahsoka ignited their lightsabers.

"Where's your master Dooku, doesn't he have the guts to show up and face us, face to face" Taunted Ahsoka.

"Foolish Jedi scum, this attack on the city was my idea, Dooku entrusted the attack to me, he's back on Sereno waiting for his newest hostage, all I need to do is take the old man and my status as a Sith lord is all but assured" Said Grievous.

"So Kenobi is everything going as planned?" Said General Grievous mockingly.

"That depends on your point of view General" Said Obi Wan equally as mockingly.

General Grievous grabbed four lightsabers with his two robotic arms, when two more arms popped out of his two arms giving him his four arms armed with lightsabers from fallen Jedi. The three Jedi began to circle the droid General cautiously keeping their distance, while they circled him, Grievous began twirling his lightsabers burning the ground around him sending sparks towards his Jedi opponents. Anakin especially was almost shaking with excitement and anticipation when Grievous suddenly lunged at Anakin with two of his lightsabers which Anakin easily blocked carefully to keep an eye on his two extra lightsabers. As expected Grievous's two extra lightsabers came swinging at him, thinking quickly Anakin back flipped out of the way, Grievous turned to face Obi Wan and Ahsoka. Grievous focused on low then high attacks when attacking Obi Wan and Ahsoka putting them on the defensive, just as Anakin joined in the fight all four of Grievous's arms began spinning creating a lightsaber barrier between him and the Jedi as they couldn't land a strike. Using the lightsaber barrier to his advantage pushing Anakin back as he blocked Grievous's attack, Grievous then switched to two lightsaber strikes first a downward strike which Anakin blocked then a backhanded strike again Anakin blocked but stood his ground refusing to back up and instead began pressing his attacks pushing Grievous back towards Obi wan and Ahsoka who immediately launched their attack, now it was Grievous who was on the defensive. Grievous used three of his four arms to perry all of the Jedi's attacks, before using his fourth arm to backhand Ahsoka sending her flying into the wall next to the chancellor who stood helplessly.

"No!" Shouted Anakin who kicked Grievous back only for his clawed feet to pierce the ground and regain his footing.

Ahsoka got herself back up, she was still able to fight but was a little disoriented, she saw her master charging at Grievous with Obi Wan right behind him. While Ahsoka ran to catch up to the two Grievous was using two lightsaber strikes doubling the force of impact against their single lightsaber blocks. When Anakin and Obi Wan found themselves in a deadlock with Grievous when suddenly the two Jedi masters broke it off leaving an opening for Ahsoka to flip above Grievous cutting one of his robotic hands off. A grunt of anger escaped Grievous.

"Jedi bitch, you will pay dearly" Sneered Grievous.

"I wouldn't count on that Grievous, you're clearly outnumbered, surrender now and the Republic may be merciful" Said Obi Wan.

"I will never grovel to a Jedi, I will kill you all" Sneered Grievous again.

Obi Wan and Ahoska were met with two hard kicks to the stomach from Grievous's legs knocking the wind out of both of them leaving only Anakin and Grievous. Anakin rushed in being more offensive than usual, swinging relentlessly with all his power and bravado, Anakin knew it was only a matter of time before he overwhelmed Grievous as Grievous relied more on his intimidation rather than his lightsabers skills. Anakin's cockiness overcame him, however he failed to anticipate Grievous's third lightsaber combined with the other two to come crashing down on his lightsaber at full force forcing Anakin onto one knee. A sadistic chuckle came from Grievous as he extended his robotic leg and grabbed Anakin by the throat. Anakin tried to squirm out of the grasp but he could not. Grievous chuckled again.

"You should consider yourself lucky Jedi, I'm going to spare you only on the fact that my master is most impatient" Said Grievous before tossing Anakin aside like a rag doll.

"Otherwise I would have killed you just like I killed your beloved Senator Amidala" Said Grievous as he stood over Anakin before moving to take Palpatine to his ship that was waiting for them.

However something awoke in Anakin, a burning rage at the mention of his dead wife. The same rage he had felt after witnessing her death at Grievous's hands. Anakin still layed on the ground he stretched out his hand with the force.

"Not this time" Muttered Anakin.

Just as Grievous was pushing Palpatine onto his ship Anakin stretched out his arm, Grievous was frozen in place as Anakin now standing lifted Grievous into the air and with full intention to kill Anakin closed his hand hard using Force Crush to crush all of Grievous's organs along with his cyborg body being crushed forcing his entire body to explode leaving only his cyborg skull that landed at Anakin's feet before he crushed it with his boot.


End file.
